USS Lovell
| registry = NCC-470 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Captain Daniel Okagawa | launched = 22nd century | status = destroyed (2268) | altimage = 220px|The Lovell approaching Starbase 47-Vanguard. }} The USS ''Lovell'' (NCC-470) was a Federation starship in service in the 22nd and 23rd centuries. It served for many years with Starfleet, being assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in the 2260s decade. History 22nd century The Lovell was commissioned in the mid-22nd century, and launched in 2144. ( ) In 2156, the Lovell was part of an Earth Starfleet armada that retook the planet Berengaria VII from the Romulan Star Empire during the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) In 2157, the Lovell fought at the and was heavily damaged in that engagement with the Romulans, but gave as good as she got. In early May, 2160, the Lovell was to transport Lieutenant Travis Mayweather back to the following his shore leave on Mars. Unfortunately, the Roosevelt was destroyed by the Romulans while patrolling the Sol system. ( ) The Lovell was retired from service in 2192, and consigned to Starfleet Surplus Depot Z15 at Qualor II. ( ; ) 23rd century In 2264, Starfleet's Corps of Engineers retrieved the Lovell, in addition to two other Daedalus-class ships, the and the , to serve as dedicated vessels for the Corps. That year, on stardate 1197.6, the Lovell was sent to the Romulan Neutral Zone, on a mission to repair a reactor on a Federation observation post. ( ; ) In 2265, (stardate 1256.9), the Lovell was sent to Starbase 47 (called "Vanguard"), then in a pre-operational state, in order to investigate a rash of seemingly unrelated malfunctions. Corps engineers identified a "carrier wave" of unknown origin, causing disruptions to ships systems. Following this mission, the Lovell was scheduled to perform a computer systems upgrade on Tantalus V. ( ) The Lovell returned to Vanguard in 2266 to assist in the investigation of an alien artifact discovered in the Taurus Reach. ( ) In 2267, on stardate 3176.9, the Lovell traveled to Beta III, where the Corps of Engineers assisted in the recovery of that world following the deactivation of the computer . ( ) In early 2268, the Lovell helped to establish the colony of New Kelva for the Kelvans who had traveled from the Andromeda Galaxy to the Milky Way Galaxy in search of a new home. ( ) In the same year, on stardate 5309.3, the Lovell entered the Delta Triangle, a spatial anomaly into which many starships had disappeared, in order to recover an alien generational ship. ( ) Later that year, the Lovell was destroyed in orbit of Vanguard by the Shedai when an attempt to communicate with the entity went wrong. The crew was able to separate the main hull from the drive section and escape. ( ) By 2269, the Corps of Engineers was still looking for a suitable vessel to replace the Lovell. ( ) Personnel (23rd century) * senior staff: ** commanding officer: Captain Daniel Okagawa ** first officer: Commander Araev zh'Rhun ** second officer: Lieutenant Commander Mahmud al-Khaled - CO of the Corps of Engineers * engineering personnel: ** chief engineer: Lieutenant Commander Moves-With-Burning-Grace ** engineer: Lieutenant Isaiah Farber (transferred to Starbase 47, 2265) ** engineer: Lieutenant Paul LeGere ** computer specialist: Lieutenant T'Laen ** structural systems specialist: Lieutenant, junior grade Ghrex * science personnel: ** chief science officer: Lieutenant Molan lek Xav ** science officer: Lieutenant sh'Neroth ** geologist: Ensign Blaise Selby * security personnel: ** weapons officer: Lieutenant Jessica Diamond ** security officer: Kattan ** security officer: Ndufe * medical personnel: ** chief medical officer: Doctor Charles Rockey * other personnel: ** helmsman: Lieutenant Sasha Rodriguez ** communications officer: Ensign Folanir Pzial ** Lieutenant Donovan Adams ** Ensign Jeffrey Anderson ** Ensign Brian O'Halloran Appendices Connections Background The Lovell was presumably named for American astronaut and Apollo XIII commander . category:federation starships category:daedalus class starships category:2268 spacecraft losses Category:22nd century starships Category:23rd century starships Category:22nd century Federation starships Category:23rd century Federation starships